MineCrash
by BlackDragon41
Summary: A mysterious force invades Mincraftia shattering the realm's boundaries and causing it to break, alter and shift in order to fix itself. This causes an array of problems for 1 miner and his soon to be a band of misfit frienemies who join together to save MC. In short- Minecraft is broken- Steve can't remember anything- and his sword is talking- and worse? It calls itself Herobrine.
1. The Void

**MineCrash**

**Summary: A mysterious force invades Mincraftia shattering the realm's boundaries and causing it to break, alter and shift in order to fix itself. This causes an array of problems for one miner and his soon to be a band of misfit frienemies who join together to save MC. In short- Minecraft is broken- Steve can't remember anything- and his sword is talking- and worse? It calls itself Herobrine.**

**Prologue: The Void**

Steve's heavy eyes slowly pried to a dark blank world around him. He was surround by a cool wave of air that circled around him over and over, it seemed to be keeping him suspended above an endless dark abyss below. His head ached greatly as if an Endermen was knocking him on the forehead with a block of stone, it pounded more as his consciousness grew.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings he sort of fretted, jostling about to see if he could somehow reappear back into his own world and away from 'this' this endless space of nothingness. This void. It resulted in failure of course, just a sore neck from a little too much head turning. This man was confused, where exactly was he and how did he get there? The sad part about all of this confusion was that his memory seemed 'blank' a simple canvas of emptiness, there wasn't anything he could remember except for his home and the basic skills for surviving.

He remembered his name, how he looked, what he wore, what animals used to roam on his turf, but there was also a dark place of gray and a searing bright light that he could not quite explain or piece together with the remnants of his blotchy memory.

It was then he had realized that he was holding something in his hand, but that couldn't be right. His hands were supposed to be soft and fleshy toned but instead were black and scaly. He also he noticed that the item he held was a sword. It was no ordinary sword of sharp iron but a beautiful blue diamond blade that shimmered and shined throughout the darkness, occasionally giving off tiny sparks of white lightning near the hilt that sparked towards the tip.

Though the blade seemed ever so fascinating and mysterious, Steve just could not get over the fact that his hands were so bizarre. The black colored skin and scales went several inches above his wrists and faded into human flesh. They also felt rather cold and jagged, like obsidian. They looked more the hands of an Endermen and that sort of scared the man, he did not remember having any black stuff or Ender-like skin nor claws where his fingers are supposed to be. After a closer observation of the rest of his body he seemed to be normal, or at least he hoped.

After floating in the void for several silent minutes Steve became rather impatient and angry. He was alone and stranded in the middle of nowhere between existence and non-existence and he couldn't remember or seem to find out why and it bugged him. He grew mad enough to violently swing the blade at the emptiness that enclosed him, slashing at air and wasting whatever strength he had. He wanted nothing more then to find answers, to get out of this place, to remember again. The silence alone was enough to drive him mad.

"Where am I?!" … He screamed to a desolate zone, but there was no one there to hear him… or so he thought.

"_You are in the void, now silence your tongue human. You shouldn't even be alive."_

Steve quickly snapped his head from side to side but he could see no one, just vacant space. "Who-who said that?" He looked above and below, yet there was no one to be seen.

A low growling noise came from out of nowhere but then it softened as Steve hopelessly continued to search his bare environment for anyone that wasn't going to be there. _"The sword." _The deep voice called out again.

Steve pulled the blade up and held it before him, an eyebrow raised as he began to stare in curiosity. "The sword?" He answered. A low pulse then suddenly could be felt in hand, it gave off a warm glow and lightly pounded as if it was a heartbeat. It instantly illuminated the space around him as it began to talk again.

"_Yes. I am the blade, though- this not be my true form. This is only what I have become after the recent event that had- changed me. And you… it seems you have a few changes as well, though not as 'severe'."_

"What are you?" His eyes locked onto the sharp ends and he ever so slightly loosened his grip with the pulse growing more stronger.

"_You don't remember? Interesting." _The blade darkly chucked_. "I am the one you will come to hate, to fear, and to permanently yield to… eventually."_

"Why? What have I done wrong to- to yo-?" His voice seemed to crack with those words that the sword had just shoved into mind. He was sort of freaked out that a blade was talking and threatening him though he didn't remember anything about the sword or whoever it once was in the first place.

"_You did nothing wrong no-, it is just my nature. Nothing personal."_

"Why? Can't you just help me get out of this place? Afterwards, we can probably talk this out and make some kind of deal or something but right now I'm so confused and here you are… a sword… that can talk- making death threats for no reason?! Am I dreaming this!?" He felt like ripping his hair out, or tossing the blade into the depths of the unknown. He loosened his grip on the blade again and tempted to let it slip but he couldn't find the strength to release his only companion though it be a violent, murderous one.

The blade noticed it was slightly shifting out of the human's grasp. Making threats was probably the last thing it should be doing right now._ "This is no dream mortal, but perhaps I am taking things a little too far right now. In fact, I may have use for you yet."_

"Use?"

"_I may even allow you to live and even fix your filthy hands, if- you are to help set me free from this prison?"_

"Prison?" He mimicked.

"_Yes. You want to know why you have those fiendish claws or why I am a blade? Our situations are actually connected. A repulsive being had invaded this world and has disrupted the balance and that is what caused all of this disorder and my transformation into a motionless weapon. It has effected you in a different way but that could change and for the worse if someone doesn't stop that vermin. In this form I cannot do anything, not alone I so solemnly loathe to admit. However, if you agree to follow my orders then we'll vanquish this nuisance once and for all and then possibly set everything right again. I'll be free and you normal. What do you say?" _

Steve felt his hand shake a bit, he was unsure of what to do. "I, I don't know if I should trust you. I can't remember anything before hand and you could be making all of this up for all I know. But what choice do I have, I mean… I don't even know how to get out of this place for starters."

"_Hhhmmmm, I could fix that- if you make the deal. I could also provide you with more answers for that inquisitive mind of yours. All you have to do is just aid me to my freedom and I'll give you everything you need to be normal and live your ordinary life again. Maybe I could even help you remember?" _The voice chuckled again. _"So?"_

The miner felt a wave of apprehension over come him, making a deal with something that seemed immortal and somewhat sadistic may not be the best idea, but he had no leads of his past to go by and the sword had been with him possibly the entire time he was out cold and likely before he lost his memories. With little choice and the alluring rewards Steve nodded. He needed a start and maybe the sword wasn't as bad as it seemed if it would want to help him and become normal again, they both could benefit from the team up afterall. The sword or whatever it is also might just keep the deal and that would be great if his world is indeed in peril. "Deal." He swallowed.

"_Good."_

"Now how do we get out of here… umm?"

"_Herobrine. That is the name I go by. And do not fear, this won't take long." _

Lighting from the blade sparked wildly and it's blots grew quickly, dangerously coming close to the wielder. One large bolt struck into the depths below and the bottomless pit parted, revealing a lush green terrain. The gravity that held Steve up suddenly forced him downwards and he went plummeting towards the world below.

**A/N: Yeah, I posted another fic, I just had to get this idea out of my head though. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully more to come. I may post another chapter or two before posting the next one for Hero's Bane.**

**Peace.**


	2. Save and Destroy

**MineCrash**

**Chapter 2: Save and Destroy**

Steve found himself screaming for a large fraction of the fall, despite falling head first and having air forced up his throat. In fact the drop seemed to last a lot longer then he thought, almost like he wasn't falling in the first place but he could feel a strong and strange force drawing him towards the bottom so he had to be getting close to the end of the Void- if it had one that is.

"When is my life supposed to flash before my eyes?!" The miner thought aloud, watching as the trees, grass, and rolling hills slowly close the distance between them.

"_You don't remember your past, so you are unlikely going to have one." _Herobrine mused.

"Well geeeze, thanks for making me feel better!" Steve replied sarcastically. "When I asked for a way out of this place I didn't have THIS in mind!" He shouted as they came to the edge of the darkness.

They fell out of the black ring and it slowly sealed up behind them and faded away. They plummeted into a world with a thicker atmosphere, the air was more heavier and the temperature much warmer. Steve could see the sky and all of it's dispersal of warm colors, the morning sun beautifully painted the landscape in a soft golden glow. And as much as he wish he could enjoy the clear view he just couldn't, not with an open flat land about to meet him head on.

"You lied to me! You said you'd make me normal again but you can't if I'm dead!"

"_I don't make promises, and no- I didn't lie. We still have a deal, if you die then 'you'd' be the one breaking it."_

"Ahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!" Steve screamed again, throwing his arms up in front of his face and squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for impact.

The sword shined brightly as they neared the ground and enveloped him and his wielder in light, a large bolt of lighting then jumped from the blade and shot for the dirt beneath causing the two to bounce back from the force and fall onto the grass a few feet away.

…

"Owww!" Steve groaned and hissed. "Ah, my head." Laying flat on his back he leaned up and rubbed his aching temples, cringing a little from the unexpected feel of cool and rugged fingers. He pulled his hand back down to notice a bit of crimson flowing between the creases of his cracked flesh. Either his skin was too sharp or he sustained some damage but he didn't feel like he broke anything considering he fell from the sky. Which lead him to wonder how did he survive and not end up splattered all over the ground?

He quickly scanned his area and spotted the sword lying several feet away in some tall grass, still slightly glimmering with tiny sparks. "Herobrine!" He quickly crawled foreword and took the sword in hand again.

"_I hope keeping you alive isn't as much trouble as it's worth." _It irately complained.

"So you saved me then?"

"_Indeed, I used some of my power to counteract the fall and changed our velocity from the drop. This way you fell as if you were falling only five feet instead of five-hundred. You'd be deceased otherwise."_

"Wow, thank you!" He smiled widely. "And to think you were going to be cruel and let me di-"

"_But do not once think I did it as an act of kindness!" _Herobrine quickly interrupted. _"You'd be useless to me if dead, I have no other reason of wasting my power on you other then to slay you or any human for a little entertainment. Only for those two reasons, nothing more."_

"Oh." Steve felt a little dejected from such cold words. He couldn't possibly imagine why Herobrine was so callous and unfriendly and he seemed a bit too upset to ask why at the moment. But who knows, maybe this adventure could change him or so the miner hoped with the threat still fresh in mind. "Well I can still thank you whether it was done for the good will of it or just to use me-, I guess. I'll try not to be a bother."

"_That, you better remember well! I have little patience and tolerance of your pathetic kind."_

"Uh- Will do my best?" Steve could practically imagine the sword scowling, if it could.

Steve pulled himself up on his feet and surveyed his surroundings, everything seemed perfectly normal for the most part, well except for his arms. But during his gaze something didn't seem right, he could see perfectly into the distance with one eye and the other was not quite up to par. It amazed him that he didn't realize this at first but now that he had everything to look at he could definitely tell the difference. His right eye could make out details of a tree's bark from nearly half a mile away and when he closed that eye he couldn't even tell if the tree had any bark at all with the other. "That is strange." He blinked.

"_What is it?"_

"I'm not sure." He blinked again. "I think my vision is either deteriorating or improving, I can't really tell. I see very well with my right eye but my left just makes distant objects blurry."

"_Hmmmhmmhmm," _The blade quietly snickered. _"Maybe you should take a look at yourself with my reflective surface, that should explain your 'abnormal' eyesight."_

The miner brought the blade up and close to his face and he freaked out from the shocking sight of a discolored eye in the reflection staring back at him. His left eye was a beautiful light blue; perfectly normal and natural looking, but his right was a radiant mauve color the seemed to glow as he focused on it. "Wha- what is this?!" He raised a hand up to it but was too afraid to rub his eye with his tough textured skin. "Either I have a serious case of pinkeye or I'm turning into an Endermen!"

"_Don't feel bad, if it's an improvement then I'd suggest you be happy to have it. Your normal human eyes wouldn't even compare in efficiency. Actually, being a freak makes you better than any other human out there."_

"Is this also part of my bizarre change?"

"_It is."_

"Then am I becoming a monster?" He glanced once more into the refection then moved the blade away, refusing to look at it anymore in disgust.

"_No, not really. You are not altering any further… well as long as you aren't caught up in another white rift anyways."_

"White rift?"

"_Another name for the world's shuffling lines of code. I gave it a name since I knew you'd eventually ask. When I was changed the last I saw was a white and silver wave, then I ended up in the Void with you. Now if you ever get caught up in one like you had before then you'll know what I'm talking about."_

"So these white rifts are jumbling everything up and creating something new?"

"_From what I can tell, yes. Before my transformation I had watched the land shift and change too, some stone blocks broke in half and turned black and the land parted as the creature drifted by; creating a large blackened crevice. I don't know too much about the changes yet or how to fix them, only that I saw that abomination before all of this happened. I know 'it' had something to do with our alterations so that thing is our target. That is the order I am giving to you, we will find it and eliminate it."_

"So we're going to hunt this thing down huh? But where do we even start? What does it look like? How powerful is it? I don't remember any land marks and I know for sure that I don't remember this place! I don't know anything about this 'thing'."

"_I won't go into detail- but the creature is repulsive, we'll leave at that because once you see it then you'll know that IT is it. As for any leads of it's whereabouts? None. This place isn't familiar to me either, we'll just have to come across it or find a way to track it." _

"That could take some time for a small creature in a big world."

"_Unquestionably."_

"… I meant me."

"_As impatient as I am to be unbound from this cursed confinement I have but no choice to wait. You're only lucky that you're my way back to normality, otherwise I would of let you die."_

"Thanks for the reminder, I'm sure I won't forget that." He said blankly.

Steve started his walk eastward through lush open fields, still trying to make out an answer for all of this mess while trying to adjust to his new eyesight. So many questions filled his head as he began to think but one in particular came up and he didn't even know how to explain it, only that Herobrine could since he still had his memory intact.

"So-." Steve began, taking a second to carefully choose his words. "You said you'd answer some questions for me if I help you right? Well I have one that is really bugging me right now."

The sword lightly growled seeming quite irritated. _"Very well, but only one for now."_

"Okay, you said earlier that our situations were connected and even that you ended up in the Void with me, this leads me to believe that you were with me before all of this mess happened. Is this true? If so, then why? And why are you so aggressive towards me?"

…

There was an awkward moment of silence but the sword broke it before Steve had the chance to speak again.

"_This is one question you may not want me to answer yet," _Herobrine warned. _"You wouldn't like the reply I have in store for you. In fact, you wouldn't even dare help me that is for certain."_

"But why?!" Steve stopped and eyed the blade.

"_If you could remember me from before the powerful rift that tore through this world then you would be trying to destroy me instead, like you were trying beforehand."_

"I wouldn't do that!" He hastily defended, clearly shocked in disbelief by what he heard.

"_Oh, but you wouldn't even waste the slightest opportunity to dispose of me now if you remembered."_

_..._

**A/N: Thanks for the views and reviews! Glad someone likes this idea, I got it from a special and awesomely talented MC writer with awesome stories that everyone should read (If you haven't read them already). I tell ya who later (I plan to finally get over my laziness and go review all their chapters first since I've been holding them off for quite awhile now), but for now- Peace!**


	3. The First Step

**MineCrash**

**Chapter 3: The First Step**

"I can't believe that I tried to do that? I must be a horrible person." Steve miserably moped, head hanging low and feet dragging against the ground as he sauntered, not even prepared to hop down a small blocky hill he came upon.

How could he have been so ruthless, so mean? What would push him to attempt murder? So many bad thoughts flooded his mind, thoughts of himself mercilessly swinging a sword at some human-like form. He didn't feel like the kind of guy to go that far. It was no wonder the sword was so mad at him but since it was apparently inhuman in the first place and seemed to kill humans then Steve shouldn't of felt too bad but he did. He felt at an all time low and he was sure to remember it for times to come.

"_Do not let the thought weigh heavy in your head, keep our objective in mind. Also, you may want to watch your-"_

Steve suddenly went tumbling down two rows of blocks and onto the ground after missing a step, falling face forward onto dirt and rolling a few feet. He slowly lifted his head and thoughtlessly brushed some soil away with his rough hand, not caring if he scratched himself. He felt like he deserved some injuries.

"_Up human, we have to search before nightfall."_

"Why?" The miner fully stood up and began his walk again. "What's after sunset?"

_"I was hoping you'd at least recall the dangers lurking at night but it seems as though I was wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't remember how to punch out a tree, ignorant human."_

"But I do remember how to do that, simple!" He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I just- can't seem to recall nighttime. What lurks at night anyways?"

"_Okay, if you want to find out then go ahead and walk all day until sunset. Call it a challenge if you will. I just hope you don't get yourself killed or fall asleep that is."_

"I won't, you'll see! I can do it! I'll take on your challenge!" He raised a fist, reassuring Herobrine. Steve was trying to get the blade to feel less antagonistic towards him or at least accepting despite his so called 'previous' attempt to kill him off.

"_Then we shall see about that."_

"You will. I won't fail you!" Steve added with a more confident tone, feeling as though he had redeemed himself in a way. If by a little at best.

With a more positive feeling in each step Steve began to quicken his pace, from power walking to striding. It didn't take more than a minute before he felt his heart pump even quicker in his chest and he went from striding to a full blown out sprint. With exploring eyes wide open and sword in hand he didn't slow down. His mind began to wonder if there was anything else he could do to make Herobrine more forgiving of him, or at least tolerant of him.

His thinking came to a halt after his magenta eye landed on a white moving object in the distance, he closed his left eye to get a better focus on the creature and a living creature it was. "What is that?" He curiously asked, slowly closing the distance.

"Baaaaah!" The animal loudly bleated, it innocently trotted to the side before turning around to see it's visitor.

That sounded very familiar to Steve and he knew what the animal was and what it's supposed to look and sound like, though the name still stayed on the tip of his tongue. "It's- it's… What is it called again? Sleph? Slip? No. Sherh? Errrr." He lightly patted at his head during his run. "Shed? Shep… Shaeee- Shee- Shhheeaap- Sheep! It's a SHEEP!" He smiled as he reached the animal. Feeling greatly in awe that he could remember that creature, though he had a feeling Herobrine wouldn't be too impressed… and he was right.

"_Congratulations," _He stated sarcastically. _"Now if you would kindly slay the creature and collect the wool then we'd be off."_

"What!?" Steve gasped, watching as the sheep surveyed it's surroundings. "Kill it?"

The sheep stopped pacing around and naively stared up at the miner, lightly titling it's head in curiosity of the human-freak thing in front of it.

"Baaaah!"

"_Of course, as you know you'll need some practice since the best of your so called ability to wield a blade was poorly represented back at the Void. And I can assure you that you'll need fighting skills during the night. So now would be a good time for some practice, that is_ _unless you can do better?"_

"But I can! I can do better! I was just recklessly swinging my- I mean- you around because I was mad and confused, not because I was trying to demonstrate any skill." He said nervously.

"_Doesn't matter, you will eventually have to sleep like any other mortal creature and you have no material to collect the 'wool'… which is needed for a bed in case you forgot about that too. Stop wasting time, kill it, move forward."_

"But wait! I might-" Steve quickly put his hand in his pocket and checked his inventory. It was completely empty, all except a chuck of red stone and one torch. "Have nothing-" He sighed in distress. He was hoping for some kind of thing to remove the wool painlessly but there wasn't anything.

"Baaaaaaah!" It innocently bleated again. Big soft eyes continued to stare.

"But it's innocent! It never did anything wrong?" Steve complained, reluctant to pull the blade up.

"_Do it now! I command you!"_

Without hesitation from the order Steve lifted the sword up above his head. "Forgive me little innocent… sheep." He closed his eyes as the sword landed on the mark.

"Baaaahhh!" The creature cried out and jumped back when it's health greatly depleted. It started to run away in panic, bleating loudly as it did.

"_We're not finished human, get it!"_

"Why couldn't one hit be enough?" He sighed and chased after the wounded animal. "Come back here! I'll put you out of your- misery?" He seriously wished the animal could understand him, though deep down he knew it couldn't.

He sprinted up to it's side and wildly whacked at it, missing a few times and striking it once with the blade's tip. It continued to evade other hits running in a disorderly fashion.

"Dang it, get back here!" Steve continued the pursuit and raised Herobrine once again. One final strike to it's side finally made it animal tip over and disperse into smoke and one chunk of wool. "Wow, I murdered a sheep." He dejectedly stared down at the small block of wool and knelt down to pick it up. He curiously looked at the square before shoving the soft material into his pocket.

"_It isn't murder, it is an animal. You will be killing a lot of these before you know it so get used to it. You may find it easier to kill the creatures of the night."_

"Why?"

"_I said you'll find out, so be patient."_

"Well I collected wool, I guess I accomplished something?"

"_You did surprisingly, but your fighting skills are indeed lacking and rather inferior. At least this kill was a step in the right direction."_

"Um thanks?" Steve finally felt some kind of usefulness and even appreciation, in fact he felt great despite the fact he just killed an innocent thing. He didn't feel bad anymore, Herobrine seemed to be slightly supportive which was a great achievement for the inhuman being. "Thanks." He repeated.

"_I don't need your gratitude, I don't need anything but to be free."_

"Right." He paused and again chose his words. "Hey. You know what?" He lifted the blade up a bit and shifted it's angle to where he could see his reflection. "I know you might hate me but I want to make it up to you, you know… for trying to kill you and all this trouble I may just be putting you through?"

"_And just how do you plan to do that?" _The blade inquired.

"Well, you want to be normal again right? So I have decided that no matter what is thrown at me, no matter what obstacle gets in my way- I'm going to do whatever it takes to free you. Even if I have to die in the process, just as long as I amend for myself."

"_Really now?" _Herobrine sounded doubtful.

"That is a promise! Part of the deal or not!" Steve tightened his grip. "I may need more help since my memory is still fuzzy in this world but I can guarantee that as long as you help me figure it out and help teach me then I will keep that promise."

...

**A/N: It's Mellifluawesomness(or so i call her), Her stories have truly inspired me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, poor sheep. Also, i got inspiration from that sword song. DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD SWORD DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD! IT'S MADE OF FREAK'N DIAMONDS!**

_**I have a family issue right now so i may or may not post for a while but i will try, my grandpa is in the hospital and his time is very limited, so if something comes up soon then that's the reason for my absence. I will continue to read stories however, if i should get the time. **_

_**Peace. **_


End file.
